


A Shrine For Duran Duran, Now Medezzaland Will Be Their Icon

by KarlaMusicalGirl



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, RPF, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaMusicalGirl/pseuds/KarlaMusicalGirl
Summary: I heard Be My Icon last year and as I looked at the lyrics, I realized it is a song about a stalker and a fan made video on YouTube seemed to confirm it. It gave me the idea that maybe while they're doing Medazzaland, Simon, Nick, and Warren are being stalked by someone Warren is dating. It's up to the three to defend themselves and their families from this stalker who wants to be their icon. Each chapter title will be inspired from a certain lyric of the song.This is my first fan fic of Duran Duran and I hope you will all enjoy it.A big thank you to the person who did the Be My Icon video. Go take a look if you can and here is the link. Enjoy this story.https://youtu.be/tIs3tv58vk4
Relationships: Julie Anne Friedman/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Yasmin Le Bon, Warren Cuccurullo/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Shrine For Duran Duran, Now Medezzaland Will Be Their Icon

Simon opened the door to the studio. He had forgotten to grab his jacket from the recording booth and it was so bloody cold outside. It was not like him to forget anything but he had a lot of his mind since his daughter Saffron had an awful cold and naturally, he and Yasmin were worried. He found his jacket and grabbed it. He quickly put it on and went outside, closing the door. _Still so bloody cold, no wonder Saffron is sick_ , he thought.  
He dashed to his car... Unaware that someone came out of the left side of the studio and took photos of him.  
When he got home, Amber was watching the telly with Tallulah in her arms. It was a kid's show. Amber smiled and waved at her father. Yasmin was making some tea for Saffron.  
"Daddy's home!" Tallulah said. Amber chuckled. At almost three, Tallulah was already doing the typical call of every toddler when their parents come home from a long workday. But in this case, the father happens to be a member of Duran Duran and has been in the studio a lot, coming home late with this being one of the few days that he came home at a still early hour even if it was still dark outside.  
Simon, Nick, and Warren were working on their new album. It was to be called Medazzaland. John had left the band... Again. John had already done some bass lines and some vocals in some songs but now that he was gone, it was up to Warren to fill in as bassist. Simon knew how much Nick and John loved each other as "Gemini Twins", as they called each other. So it was no problem for him to try to placate Nick and get him out of his gloomy mood by spending a lot of time in the studio.  
He went to his daughters. He kissed Amber and Tallulah on their cheeks. He asked Amber how school was and if Tallulah had been behaving for her mother and father. He laughed at their antics and kissed them goodnight. Yasmin also laughed as she went upstairs to give Saffron her tea. Saffron was still coughing but at least her throat didn't hurt so much. She told Simon that and he felt a bit of relief that his daughter would be okay.  
Yasmin asked him if he was hungry and he said he would be okay with a salad as he had already eaten with Nick and Warren or as he said; "tried to get Nick out of his gloomy mood by making him eat with me and Warren". Yasmin smiled at that because she thought it was nice of Simon to help Nick. In fact, she knew that Simon was always so kind to his bandmates even though of the original five members, it was only him and Nick. Roger decided to devote time to himself, Andy was trying a solo career, and John had to get rid of his drug issues along with joining the band Neurotic Outsiders which was why he left the band again.  
Yasmin and Simon enjoyed their small dinner before checking on Saffron again. She seemed to be fine if unable to sleep well without Yasmin to hold her. Simon also stayed with them, singing to Saffron to keep her calm.

****

A couple of days later, Simon drove to Nick's flat to pay Nick a visit after the doctor left, saying that Saffron was getting better. He knocked on Nick's door. Much to his surprise, the one who answered the door was little Tatjana, Nick's daughter.  
"Uncle Simon! Hi!" she said. Simon smiled at her. Despite being eleven and about to enter into puberty in a couple of years, she still viewed Simon, John, Andy, and Roger as her honourary uncles.  
"Hi, Tatjana. Is your father 'round?"  
"Yes, he is. Come in."  
He did. "And is your Mum here?"  
"No. I get to stay with Dad this week."  
"I see." Simon never understood why Julie and Nick divorced five years ago because Nick had been dating other women since then but he wasn't remarried or in anything serious. Nick probably still had a torch for Julie.  
And then Nick came to the living room, dressed in black. Simon felt a tiny bit of jealousy at seeing Nick. Although Simon was a morning person, he always thought he looked like shit when he woke up. But Nick seemed to always look perfect in the mornings even if he had no make-up on like right now.  
"Hey, Simon," Nick said.  
"Hey, Nick. Thought I'd come to say 'hi' and see how you are."  
"Tatjana is here and it's great to have her here."  
"And Julie?"  
"She's working at Leeds," Nick said. Julie had a job in one of the fashion shops as the person who dresses the mannequins. It wasn't the best job in the world but it was something to provide for herself and Tatjana, who mattered the most.  
"Oh, that's good."  
"Shall we walk outside?" Nick suggested.  
"Sure," Simon said.  
"Tatjana, will you be fine if I went outside to talk with Simon?"  
"Yes, Dad," she said. She was on the couch reading William Shakespeare's _King Lear_ for her English class.  
Nick blew a kiss to her and grabbed his coat. He led Simon outside. It was now sort of warm but still a bit cold. Simon had his coat on but removed his mittens.  
"Nick, are you really okay?" Simon asked.  
"I guess I just miss him. But I know he needs to get rid of the drugs and this is the only way so he won't hurt himself if front of us again."  
"Yeah. I know it hurts that he had to leave again. But John may come back. He always does."  
Nick sighed and looked down. Simon put a hand on Nick's shoulder and then hugged him.  
"It'll be okay, Nick. I said I would never leave and I'm not going anywhere."  
Nick accepted his hug and felt tears fall, landing on Simon's chest. Simon didn't mind that his coat was getting wet.  
After what seemed like a long time, Simon patted Nick's back and said; "Are you feeling a bit better now?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, Charlie."  
'No need, Nick. Are we supposed to be at the studio today?"  
"No. I think you got the songs down by now. But we do need to work on Buried In The Sand, Out of My Mind, and Be My Icon. We already did the video for Out of My Mind and gave the song to _The Saint_ movie."  
"Yeah. I heard they're giving Roger Moore a cameo. That's good since he was Simon Templar. I saw him there before he was James Bond."  
"Me too. I admit I thought he was James Bond the whole time he was The Saint and that when he became James Bond, that was his real self."  
Simon laughed, he remembered this little spiel before in previous talks between him, Nick, and John as they were fans of Roger Moore though John had always been a Bond fan.  
Nick couldn't help but smile. Next to Yasmin, Nick loved to hear Simon laughing. Simon's laugh- his genuine one compared to his shy or bombastic ones- was that contagious, it made Nick forget anything that was bothering him.  
"I'm glad I could help you feel better," Simon said.  
"Yeah, you did. Be at the studio tomorrow."  
"Okay. Oh, by the way, Saffron is recovering from her cold."  
"Oh, that's good. Tatjana is fine but it is that time of the year. Julie and I already talked with our doctors, we're okay."  
"Yasmin talked with the doctor this morning, we're all okay even with Tallulah growing two more baby teeth."  
"I remember that with Tatjana. She complained so much. Is Tallulah complaining?"  
"Not as much as she did last year."  
"I guess with two other daughters, you and Yasmin have worked that out."  
Simon nodded. What were the odds that he would have three kids just like how his parents had him and his two brothers? It also applied to Nick and John, both were an only child and both as of now had an only child. I guess fate can be very picky when it comes to parenthood, he thought.  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Simon asked, still feeling a bit worried that Nick would forget, something that rarely happened but considering Nick's recent behaviour, it was possible.  
"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Tatjana has also been asking me for help with Shakespeare. It has been helping me with feeling better."  
Simon chuckled. Nick was not much of an actor according to himself. But for his daughter, he would do anything even if he was not good at it.  
"I bet it has. See you tomorrow."  
"Okay, Charlie."  
They waved goodbye before Nick went back inside his flat. Simon walked to his car. But just as he was about to open the door, a woman appeared on the other side of the car and took a photo of him, blinding him temporarily. Simon had to put his hand up to block the flash.  
"Hey, what-" was all Simon could say when the woman disappeared. He blinked, trying to regain his focus and to see where the woman was. He was unaware that the woman- dressed in all black but her face had been covered by her hoodie save for her dark-brown hair- had been watching and taking photos of him and Nick but also got hot at seeing them hug.  
But when Simon regained his focus, the woman was gone although he thought he saw a pair of legs running away. He got in his car and drove off.

****

"And I've got to get you out of my mind, but I can't escape from the feeling," Simon sang. Nick, Warren, their drummer Steve, and Dave Collins watched Simon in his booth. Normally, all the band members would be in one large room, but for this time, Simon was alone in the room. Everyone else was in the control room, listening.  
"Without you, what's left to believe in? Here in the back of your mind..." Simon sang the last line two more times before the music faded away.  
Nick clapped and said in the microphone; "Perfect, Simon. We got this song down."  
"Thanks, Nick."  
"One down, two to go, Simon."  
"I know." Simon was glad that Nick was finally getting off his gloomy mood and didn't need any persuasion to eat lunch with Simon since Yasmin had made some vegetarian biryani, an Indian food that Simon and Nick loved very much. Nick told Simon to give Yasmin a big thank you and for the recipe so he could try to cook it himself.  
"We're all done, Simon," Nick said.  
Simon nodded. He went out of the booth, closed the door, walked down the hallway to find the recording booth, and bumped into a woman dressed in all black even her heels.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, miss," he said.  
"It's okay, sir...," she said. She looked up and blushed at the sight of Simon. "You're Simon Le Bon." She said his name as more of a statement than a question or a surprise.  
"Yes, I am," he said. He looked at her and saw that she had olive skin, dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and green wide eyes. She also looked young enough to be in her early twenties. She had a camera on her neck and a sort of pass in her right breast.  
"I'm sorry I bumped into you. I was just leaving."  
"No need to be sorry, miss..."  
"I'm Kaisha Weathers, Warren's girlfriend."  
"Oh, hi. Warren told us he found a girlfriend. It's nice to meet you, Kaisha."  
He held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it with a soft but firm grasp.  
"Nice to meet you, Simon." She let go of his hand.  
"I'll let you go, Kaisha. I'm sure Warren's looking for you."  
"Thank you. I guess I'll see you 'round," she said.  
Simon nodded and turned to let her walk down the hallway. He saw that she was wearing a black blouse and a black long skirt that covered her somewhat slim body. Her black high heels made a click-clack sound.  
Simon looked away and went to find Nick. He found Nick still in the recording booth. Nick turned around to see Simon and said; "You were perfect, Simon. We can do Buried in the Sand in a couple of days."  
"Sounds good. And are you sure you want me to ask Yasmin for her biryani recipe? You're not much of a cook."  
"I can still make some simple things. And I love her biryani, she makes it more better than the Indian restaurants make them."  
"Okay, I agree with you on that," Simon chuckled.  
"Then just ask her, no harm in that, huh?"  
"Okay, Nick. She knows you love her biryani so I'll ask. Hey, did you see Warren's girl?"  
"Warren has a girl?"  
"She said her name is Kaisha Weathers and is Warren's girl. I saw her when I got out of the booth."  
"Oh. Warren has so many girls, how can I keep track? He really has to learn to control his 'little mate' or we'll be in deep shit."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did you forget Amanda?"  
"Oh, her. God, I have no idea how she and John made a beautiful daughter but Amanda was so snobby to us and a bit jealous that we had John's confidence, especially you. I'm glad John gave her up and is with Gela though I hope Atlanta isn't with her mother a lot."  
"Me too. Actually, John left me a message that Atlanta is with him as of now."  
"Oh, good. Did he say anything about how he is?"  
"Just that he is doing good with the Neurotic Outsiders and that he and Gela are doing fine." John had agreed to be the bassist and lead singer for the band that had former Guns and Roses members, Axl, Matt, and Duff along with Billy Idol and Steve Jones of the Sex Pistols. They were currently making an album.  
Simon nodded in an understanding way. "What do you think of her?"  
"Well, I haven't met her yet. What was she like?"  
"She was pretty, had a firm grasp and she looked a bit shocked at first but then was all calm as if she knew me all her life."  
"That's the price we pay for being musicians, some fans do say that. But I'm sure she's a nice girl."  
"I guess so. It's just that when I left your house, I got blinded by a camera."  
"Bloody Hell. I did hear someone running around as I walked to my door and went to check. I didn't see anyone, not even you."  
"That's weird. But your neighbours have kids or even pets. It wasn't any of that?"  
"I looked, no kids or pets around but in the night, I did hear the Mason's dog, Fuzzie, suddenly come to my door. Tatjana opened the door and he barged in. Luckily, little Maggie was behind him and I took her home. But that was it. All I heard was running after I left you but you weren't there and I couldn't see who it was."  
"Oh. Well, I know someone blinded me with a camera and I'm sure it was a woman because I saw heels on a pair of legs."  
"If you say so, Charlie. But like I said, Warren should control his 'little mate' before we all get into deep shit."  
"He should. I hope this new girl of his, Kaisha, can help him learn that."  
"We'll see. Hey, can I follow you to your flat? I'll ask Yasmin for the recipe in person."  
"Sure. Just let Tatjana know you'll be home late."  
"I will."

Simon and Nick were inside Simon's flat. Nick used their phone to tell Tatjana that he would be home late but he would make it up to her along with bringing some of Yasmin's biryani, which she also liked but preferred the traditional one with meat unlike her father.  
"So you want my recipe, Nick?" Yasmin asked, coming into the kitchen. Amber was reading a child's book to Tallulah, who seemed to be listening with as much interest as an almost three-year-old can.  
Nick nodded, hanging up the phone.  
"I wrote it down for you, both recipes since I know Tatjana isn't a vegetarian like you are."  
"Thanks a lot, Yas," Nick said.  
"No need. Here are the leftovers. You can have them if you end up making a mess."  
Nick blushed a little. He knew he wasn't much of a cook but he did know how to make sandwiches and salads at least. Simon was actually fond of Nick's toasty ham and Swiss cheese sandwich.  
"Darling, let's not make Nick turn red," Simon said, winking to both Nick and Yasmin.  
Nick chuckled to see Simon's wink. "Thanks, Yasmin. Gotta go home now."  
"Safe drive home, Nick," Yasmin said.  
Nick smiled and waved goodbye, carrying the leftovers and putting the recipes in his jacket pocket. He put in the leftovers in the car but just as he was about to get in, there were a couple of bright camera flashs that blinded Nick, causing him to hold up his hands to block the flashes.  
"Hey! What the-" was all Nick could say.  
Running footsteps was heard and Nick blinked to see who it was but all he saw was a woman's back and legs with high heels. He kept looking around to regain his focus and to see who was outside but there was no one there.  
He stayed near the car for a while to see if the woman was around but it seemed as if she was gone. Nick was puzzled as he drove off and decided that he had to tell Simon either when he got home or at the studio.  
About twenty minutes after he left, something peeked out of the bushes. It was Kaisha, who was now looking at Simon's flat. She opened her bag and looked at the photos she took of Nick, Simon, herself with Warren, and their flats. She wished she could see all of them right now but at least she had a small window in seeing them by being Warren's girl and when the time came, Simon, Nick, and Warren would know just how much she loved them and was willing to be their icon, as their still new and not released yet song claimed.


End file.
